LEGO DC Universe: The Video Game
LEGO DC Universe: The Video Game is an upcoming action/adventure game featuring almost all of the heroes and villains of the DC Universe in LEGO form! Explore a huge open world, rescue citizens, and battle the threat of Lex Luthor and his Secret Society of Super-Villains. Plot Lex Luthor and the Secret Society of Super-Villains (Including himself, Bizarro, the Joker, Catwoman, Circe, Cheetah II, Gorilla Grodd, Captain Cold, Sinestro, Solomon Grundy, Deathstroke, Icicle I, Per Degaton, Professor Ivo, Doctor Light, the Fatal Five, Felix Faust, Ocean Master, Black Manta, Black Adam, Doctor Sivana, Count Vertigo, and Deadshot) launch attacks on Arkham Asylum, Belle Reve, and Stryker's Island. Dozens of villains are released by the Society, which has split up into twelve teams. Each team has been sent to gather a piece of Apokaliptian technology, but the villains have their own schemes. Batman recruits almost all the heroes of the DC Universe into the Justice League temporarily to stop this threat. Gameplay LEGO DC Universe: The Video Game takes place in an open world environment. The main hub is the Justice League Watchtower. From there, you can teleport to Gotham City, Central City, Metropolis, Themyscira, New York City, the 31st Century, or Space. The game features a two-player co-op mode with splitscreen. In any of the open world areas, there are villains to capture, citizens to save, bonus missions to complete, and characters to unlock. These areas also contain story missions, which are the main levels of the game. Story missions require you to battle enemies and bosses, solve puzzles, and build objects. Each character has unique abilities that can be used to finish the mission and collect minikits. There are ten minikits in each level. Most minikits can only be collected in free play mode, which allows you to switch between any unlocked characters. Like previous LEGO games, studs are your currency. Collecting a certain amount of studs in a level will fill up your True Hero meter and reward you with a gold brick. Finishing the level and getting all the minikits will also reward you with gold bricks. Gold bricks are used to build portals to bonus missions. There is also a red brick in every level. Red bricks unlock extras to buy, like score multipliers and extra hearts. Missions Chapter One: The Secret Society The Secret Society of Super-Villains has broken all of the villains out of prison. The Justice League needs to try to recapture as many villains as possible before it's too late. Mission One: Siege of Starro The League is battling Starro. Rescue the citizens from his control and send that starfish packing! True Hero: 10,000 Playable Characters: Superman, Green Lantern II, Aquaman. Enemies: Starro Citizens, Starro Spores. Boss: Starro Minikit: Starro Red Brick: Score x2 Characters Unlocked: Superman, Green Lantern II, Aquaman. Characters Unlocked for Purchase: Starro Citizen, Mini Starro. Mission Two: Stryker's Showdown There's a massive breakout at Stryker's Island. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Hawkman have gone to deal with the threat. True Hero: 15,000 Playable Characters: Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman. Enemies: Convicts, Lexbots. Boss: Prankster Minikit: Stryker's Island Red Brick: Starro Face Characters Unlocked: Wonder Woman, Hawkman. Characters Unlocked for Purchase: Convict, Prankster. Mission Three: Asylum Attack The inmates of Arkham Asylum have taken over and are escaping. Batman has called in Green Lantern II and the Flash to help. True Hero: 20,000 Playable Characters: Batman, Green Lantern II, The Flash. Enemies: Asylum Inmates, Convicts, Skeletons. Boss: Clayface Minikit: Arkham Asylum Red Brick: Fear Gas Characters Unlocked: Batman, The Flash. Characters Unlocked for Purchase: Asylum Inmate, Clayface. Mission Four: Battle at Belle Reve Amanda Waller won't be happy. The rest of the League has been dispatched to try and stop the villains of Belle Reve from escaping. True Hero: 25,000 Playable Characters: Martian Manhunter, Zatanna, Green Arrow, Black Canary. Enemies: Convicts. Boss: Tattooed Man Minikit: Belle Reve Red Brick: No Capes Characters Unlocked: Martian Manhunter, Zatanna, Green Arrow, Black Canary. Characters Unlocked for Purchase: Tattooed Man, Prison Guard, Amanda Waller. Mission Five: Up, Up, and Away Lex Luthor is escaping in his Hovership. Superman and Wonder Woman will try to make sure he doesn't get away. True Hero: 30,000 Playable Characters: Superman, Wonder Woman. Enemies: Lexcorp Hovercrafts. Boss: Lex Luthor's Hovership Minikit: Lex Luthor's Hovership Red Brick: Tiny Vehicles Vehicles Unlocked for Purchase: Lexcorp Hovercraft. Mission Six: Calling All Heroes This is too big of a threat for even the Justice League. Time to call some backup. True Hero: 30,000 Playable Characters: Batman, Martian Manhunter. Minikit: Justice League Watchtower Red Brick: Too Many Heroes Chapter Two: Death's Stroke Deathstroke and Doctor Light plan to use their piece of Apokaliptian technology to power a bomb that will vaporize Titans Tower, along with the rest of New York City! Teen Titans, go! Mission One: The Queen Bee's HIVE Doctor Light is stealing technology from the HIVE to build his bomb. Try not to get stung. True Hero: 10,000 Playable Characters: Cyborg, Miss Martian. Enemies: HIVE Soldier, HIVE Drone. Bosses: Private HIVE, Queen Bee. Minikit: HIVE Headquarters Red Brick: Red Brick Detector Characters Unlocked: Cyborg, Miss Martian. Characters Unlocked for Purchase: HIVE Soldier, HIVE Drone, Private HIVE, Queen Bee. Mission Two: Terra Firma Terra and Cinderblock are creating a distraction at a construction site. Save the citizens, then get back to chasing Doctor Light. True Hero: 15,000 Playable Characters: Cyborg, Wonder Girl. Category:LEGO Category:Batman Category:Video games Category:Justice League Category:Wonder Woman Category:The Flash Category:DC Comics Category:Green Lantern Category:Aquaman Category:Teen Titans